Overtime
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: "How about we do some...overtime?" With Saddler dead and the day saved, Leon takes Ashley up on her offer of 'overtime.' After all, what the president doesn't know won't hurt him. Smut, and nothing but smut.


" **Overtime"**

 **A/N: Takes place at the very end of the game, and immediately after.**

"So, uh, after you take me back to my place?" Ashley began, both flirty and hesitant at the same time. "How about we do some, um… _overtime_?"

Leon and Ashley had just escaped the island's explosion by the skin of their teeth, and were currently speeding away back towards shore with Ada's 'borrowed' jet-ski. Leon was driving, of course, with Ashley sitting behind him and holding on to him tightly, not wishing to be thrown off and into the water a second time.

 _And risk getting shot in the face after the president learns I bedded his daughter?_ , he thought to himself upon hearing Ashley's sexually charged question. _Yeah, don't think so._

"Sorry," Leon finally responded with a slight laugh and a quick look back at her.

Ashley bowed her head in disappointment before smiling softly. "Somehow I knew you'd say that, but…it doesn't hurt to ask, you know? So…who was that woman, anyway?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Come on, tell me!"

"She's like a part of me I can't let go," Leon answered after a brief pause, his voice suddenly sounding very far away as his thoughts drifted to Ada. "Let's leave it at that."

With that, Leon revved the engine of the jet-ski and doubled their speed, desperate to get back to the Spanish shore as quickly as possible so he could make contact with Hannigan and finally get a ride back to the United States. He was tired of Spain and its cults and plague monsters, and wanted nothing more than to get back home.

Anything to get his mind off Ada.

"Well…maybe I can help you let go of her?" Ashley suddenly asked, whispering once again into Leon's ear over the rumbling of the jet-ski, evidently determined to push her luck. "You know, if you catch my drift. I'm sure I could play the part."

Leon sighed. "Ashley…"

"Oh, come on, Leon. Loosen up!" Ashley insisted, rolling her eyes and then reaching down to rest a hand on Leon's crotch, feeling him grow hard beneath her tough. "After everything we've been through, I'd say we deserve a bit of a break, don't you? And it's not like my dad has to know _everything_ …"

And, despite his best judgment, Leon considered it. It was a tempting offer, he had to admit, particularly with Ashley's hand gently rubbing him through his pants. It had been a while – too long, if you asked him – since he'd been with a woman, and the thought of a perky college girl moaning and groaning beneath him sounded particularly satisfying right about now.

Besides…what the president didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"You know what?" Leon finally answered as he finally spotted shore on the horizon. "Sure, why not. Maybe I could go for a little 'overtime' after all."

Two hours later, Ashley was passionately riding Leon's dick with her sleeveless sweater pushed up enough to reveal her 'ballistic missiles,' and the secret agent knew he had made the right decision.

Upon reaching shore, they had abandoned Ada's jet-ski, located a working car, and proceeded to get as far away from the plague-ridden village as they possibly could, not looking back even once. Leon's communicator equipment had been damaged in the fight with Saddler, as well as the resulting explosion on the island, and so he was unable to call them a quick and easy extraction. As such, he waited until they were in a more civilized part of the region far from the influence of the cult and began noticing motels and hotels before he decided to stop.

Leon chose the safest, most non-descript motel he could possibly find before finally parking and getting a room for Ashley and himself, the best he could do with his poor Spanish. They had barely entered the room, however, before Ashley was on Leon.

And that was how Leon found himself lying half-naked on a cheap but admittedly comfortable motel bed as the president's 20-year-old daughter straddled his hips and enthusiastically rode his cock like it was the last dick she would ever ride. The girl's boots were still on, as were her miniskirt and sleeveless sweater, but she had pulled her panties off almost as soon as they had entered the room, and her sweater was pushed up over her chest in order to allow her perky breasts to bounce up and down with her rapid movements.

Leon grunted softly as he gripped Ashley by her hips, both of his hands under her green miniskirt and inadvertently pushing farther up her waist as he guided her movements, desperate to bury himself as deep as possible in Ashley's college-age cunt. She moaned and gasped above him as she rode him, rolling and bucking her hips as she bounced on his dick, her tight ass slapping against his balls every time she came slamming back down on top of him.

"Oh, god! Oh, Leon!" Ashley moaned as she rode Leon, placing both of her hands on bare and muscular chest as she pulled herself up and down on his cock, meeting each of his thrusts in time with the movement of her hips. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, Leon! Fuck me!"

"You got it, sweetheart," Leon responded as he continued to thrust up into the president's daughter, slamming his hips against hers as he pounded his cock deeper and deeper into the girl's cunt, stretching the walls of her pussy as he did so.

Despite being the daughter of the president (or, perhaps, _because_ of it), Ashley was far from innocent. She went to a liberal college, and she was a liberal girl; _very_ liberal, as a matter of fact, particularly when it came to the subject of sexuality. Being not only the president's daughter, but also _very_ attractive as well, meant Ashley got a lot of attention from boys and men alike, attention she rather liked. All in all, it meant this was not her first rodeo with an older man, but it was _certainly_ the first time she had ever fucked a hero, a handsome man who had risked life and limb to save her life, and she intended to make sure he was duly rewarded for it.

Not to mention the fact that she was happy just to be alive, and what better way to celebrate being alive than a good fuck?

The point was, Ashley was putting everything she had into sex with Leon, as thought determined not only to reward him and celebrate life, but to ensure everyone in the entire motel knew they were celebrating as well. She rode him roughly, bouncing on his cock and causing the mattress beneath them to creak and groan. She purposely ensured her breasts swung up and down, up and down, perfect for groping and squeezing. She rolled and bucked her hips, taking Leon's dick as deeply as she possibly could so he was buried balls-deep inside her with every thrust. She moaned and gasped and cried out loudly, without shame, for she wanted Leon to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was truly enjoying herself.

Leon, of course, being the perceptive type, noticed this, and took full advantage. He tightened his grip on the girl's hips as he thrust up into her with renewed fervor, causing her tits to bounce wildly and her miniskirt to continue to be pushed up her waist and over her bellybutton. He groped and fondled Ashley's bouncing breasts, squeezing them roughly and lovingly and rolling her perky nipples between his fingers enough to make her squeal with pleasure. He smacked her tight ass as it slammed back down on top of him again and again and again and drove his dick deeper and deeper into her tight, young pussy every time he thrust up inside her.

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Oh, Leon, Leon!" Ashley moaned as she rode her hero's thick meat, throwing her head back and gasping with every thrust, her previously perfect blonde hair now wild and free. "Don't stop! Don't stop, Leon! I'm so close!"

"Don't worry about me," Leon assured her as he continued to thrust up into her, loving the sound of her inner thighs slapping against his hips as she rode him. He had one hand on her hip and the other on one of her breasts, rolling and squeezing it as he fucked the girl atop him.

True to her word, Ashley didn't last much longer, and soon she crying out in pleasure as she came all over Leon's thick cock, further lubricating him and allowing him to fuck her even deeper than before. The girl's entire body shook and shuddered as her orgasm overtook her, causing her tits to once again bounce up and down and the muscles of her pussy to tighten around the dick pounding into her.

Still, she didn't stop. Even as her entire body shook and shuddered in ecstasy, Ashley continued to bounce up and down on Leon's dick, never once stopping even as she was overwhelmed by her own orgasm. This was overtime for Leon as well, after all, and she wanted to draw out as much pleasure for him as was possible. Soon enough, Ashley's tightening walls began to draw out Leon's orgasm as well, and he groaned as he felt himself ready to burst

"Ashley, I'm about to – "

"Cum inside me!" Ashley interrupted him, still riding his cock and now gazing into his eyes with a look of stark desire. "Cum inside me, Leon! I want to feel it! I want to feel all of it!"

So, that's what Leon did. Instead of slowing down or pulling out, Leon instead began to jackhammer up into Ashley's cunt as hard and as fast as he could, causing her to moan as her entire body seemed to shake and vibrate with his thrusts. A moment later, he finally exploded, firing load after load of hot cum deep into Ashley's cunt where it belonged. Above him, Ashley closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Leon cum inside her, filling her with his warm and wonderful cream.

Leon groaned and finally let his head fall back onto his pillow as he shot his final rope of cum inside Ashley, followed quickly by Ashley herself, who practically collapsed on top of him, her perky breasts pressed against his muscular chest, her bare legs straddling his hips, and his softening cock still buried in her cunt.

"Glad you decided to listen to me for once?" Ashley asked as she looked down at Leon with a smile, wriggling her hips and exciting the dick still inside her.

"Definitely," Leon agreed with a smile of his own, reaching back to take one of Ashley's naked asscheeks in his hand and squeezing it roughly, causing her to 'yelp' adorably. "Hell of an overtime assignment."

"Oh, we're not done yet, Leon," Ashley assured him as she pushed herself off his chest so she was once again straddling him. As Leon watched, she took hold of her sleeveless sweater and finally pulled it off completely, leaving her naked from the waist up. "There's no way my daddy is paying you enough for everything we just went through. So I'm gonna make sure you get _everything_ you deserve."

With that, Ashley finally allowed Leon's dick to slip out of her so she could instead take hold of it with one hand, stroking it up and down softly. As Leon watched, Ashley gave him a devious smile and then bent down to stick out her tongue and lick up the entire length of his softening cock. Then she did it again. And again. And again.

"Fuck," Leon groaned as he watched the girl begin licking his cock like it was a giant lollipop, even closing her eyes and moaning lightly as she did so, taking pleasure in the taste and texture of Leon's dick in her mouth. It wasn't long before she wrapped her lips around his meat and began truly sucking his dick with gusto, bobbing her head up and down again and again.

Ashley moaned lovingly around Leon's cock as she began to blow him, determined to suck his dick just as well as she had just finished riding it, and making it as pleasurable as possible for him. Not that it was particularly difficult; college had been a blessing for Ashley, and she was practically a pro at sucking cock, which was good considering she actually rather liked doing it.

A few minutes passed, and soon Ashley was taking all of Leon's meat into her mouth as she sucked him as far back into her throat as she possibly could. Leon groaned as he watched the blonde girl bob his head up and down on his dick, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the task at hand and tried to push away anything and everything else. Leon, meanwhile, took the opportunity to reach down and once again play with Ashley's breasts, which only encouraged her to suck his dick more enthusiastically.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Leon finally asked as he squeezed the girl's breasts in his hands, still watching as she bobbed her head up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Nah," Ashley answered, stroking him up and down as she temporarily pulled his cock out of her mouth. "Just get you hard enough to fuck me again. Anyway you want."

Leon raised an eyebrow at that. "Anyway I want, huh?"

"Anyway you want," Ashley repeated with a smile, taking a moment to lick up the length of his long, hard cock. "I can get on my knees if you want to fuck my mouth. Or I can bend over so you can do me from behind. Or you could even be the very first guy to have anal sex with the president's daughter. It's all up to you, Leon. I'm all yours."

With that, Ashley went right back to sucking Leon's dick, wrapping her lips around his engorged member and taking his entire length into her mouth until she was practically deepthroating him. Leon couldn't help but throw his head back and groan in pleasure as he felt the muscles of Ashley's throat tightening around him, practically begging him to cum down her throat. He tried to distract himself by focusing on Ashley's luscious tits, squeezing and groping them, savoring the feel of the soft flesh beneath his fingers.

Ashley went on sucking passionately for another minute or two before Leon finally let go of her breasts and then placed a hand on the back of her head, as if telling her to stop. With a loud 'pop,' Ashley pulled her lips off Leon's cock and looked up at him with curious eyes and a smile on her face, fully expecting to be fucked; she would not be disappointed.

A moment later, Leon had Ashley screaming in pleasure as he fucked her against the motel wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and her ass pressed against the cheap wallpaper as he fucked the holy hell out of her.

"Huh! Huh! Oh, god, Leon!" Ashley moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, relying entirely on Leon's strength (and the fact he was practically slamming her against the wall) to keep her from falling on her ass.

Leon, meanwhile, was far too busy pounding into Ashley to say anything at all, hold the girl up by tightly gripping both of her asscheeks in his hands and slamming his thick cock deep inside her already badly-fucked pussy. The fact that some of his own cum still filled Ashley's pussy only made it easier still for him to ram her with renewed gusto, making for less resistance and immediately allowing him in to the deepest regions of Ashley's cunt. As such, he focused entirely on digging his fingers into the girl's ass and pressing her against the wall as he fucked her like he would never fuck another girl ever again.

It wasn't every day you fucked the president's daughter, after all; Leon figured he might as well go the whole nine yard and positively _destroy_ her.

Ashley, for her part, was rather enjoying being destroyed. She gasped or moaned or cried out in ecstasy every time she felt Leon thrust his dick deep inside her, stretching her vaginal walls and going so deep it felt like he was fucking her very womb. Every thrust sent a burst of pleasure surging through her body that forced her to begin bucking her naked hips, doing her best to meet Leon thrust for thrust, taking him as deeply as she possibly could. Her miniskirt was bunched up around her waist by this point, leaving her almost entirely naked otherwise save for her boots.

The girl's beautiful breasts began to bounce up and down once again in response to Leon's violent thrusts, and the man quite enjoyed the sight of Ashley's college-age tits bouncing in time with each of his thrusts, knowing her entire body was shaking and quivering entirely because of him and the cock he was driving in and out of her like a goddamn piston. Ensuring he kept Ashley pressed against the wall, with her legs tightening around his waist to ensure he likewise did not pull out or let her fall, Leon bent down and took one of Ashley's tits in his mouth, sucking roughly on her nipple.

"Ohhhhh, god, yes!" Ashley moaned as she felt Leon suck on her breast and roll her sensitive nipple between his teeth, sending shockwaves of pleasure surging through her half-naked form. His thrusts didn't stop as he devoured her breasts, still ramming into her with all the speed and fury of a rhinoceros. "Oh, fuck, Leon! Fuck me! Uh! Uh! Uhhh!"

Leon finally let go of Ashley's tits and instead focused once more on driving himself as hard and fast into her cunt as he possibly could, wishing more than anything else to once again cum inside the president's daughter and make her his. Ashley, meanwhile, threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as she let loose scream after scream of pleasure, as though feeling Leon pound in and out of her was simply the greatest thing she had ever felt or would ever feel again.

 _Thank god for sturdy walls_ , Leon thought to himself as he slammed Ashley against the motel wall again and again and again, once again savoring the sound of his hips slamming into hers as he drove himself into her tight, young body.

Neither of the two knew for how long they fucked against the wall, only that it seemed to go on forever, with Leon's strength never going out, his hands eternally gripping Ashley by her naked ass as she kept her arms and legs tightly wrapped around him at all times. Eventually, though, after what felt like Ashley's second or third orgasm, Leon once again felt his balls tighten as he prepared to deposit his load.

"Here it comes," he said roughly, jackhammering in and out of the girl's pussy like his life depended on it.

"Oh, god, Leon, give it to me!" Ashley moaned, her entire body still shuddering in pleasure. "Fill me, Leon! Fill me!"

A few moments later, Leon was doing just that, thrusting roughly in Ashley as he came deep inside her, shooting ropes of white hot cum that quickly coated the walls of the girl's cunt and then quickly began to fill her. It wasn't long before Leon's cum began to overflow and leak out of her pussy, indicating the president's daughter was literally full of his seed.

Both supremely satisfied and extremely exhausted, Leon pulled Ashley away from the wall and then gently laid her back on the bed, pulling his cock out of her as he did so and taking pleasure in the sight of her swollen breasts and spread legs, the vision of a beautiful woman who has just experienced the fuck of her life.

"Oh, god, Leon," Ashley said softly, opening her eyes and looking up at him as he stood next to the bed, her arms and legs practically spread out and with some of his cum leaking out of her cunt and onto the bedspread beneath her. She was still catching her breath, and Leon couldn't help but notice her eyes were only half-open.

The man smiled as he looked down at the exhausted girl. "Tired?"

"Sorry," Ashley responded with a nod and a small smile. "Looks like you wear me out, Leon. I really thought I would last longer."

"Don't worry about it," Leon told her, honestly more satisfied than he had felt in years. "You had a rough week. Get some sleep. You've earned it."

"You'll still be here when I wake up?" Ashley asked, suddenly a little worried despite how comfortable she felt at the moment.

"Of course," Leon reassured her. "And then we'll see about getting you home safe."

"Sounds like a _great_ idea," Ashley said with a small laugh, mimicking her previous answer from the jet-ski only hours before when Leon asked the same thing. "Oh, and Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking, in case you change your mind about anal…feel free to just go ahead and use me," Ashley said with a gentle smile and a deep blush as she felt herself finally beginning to fall asleep. "I think it would be kinda hot to wake up with a cock in my ass. Besides…your overtime doesn't end just because I clock out, you know?"

Leon smiled. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
